1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biological information measurement device which is worn by a user so as to measure biological information, such as the user's heart rate.
2. Related Art
A wrist-worn heart rate monitor generally includes a device main body, which contains the necessary electronics, and a wrist band which secures the monitor to the user's wrist. It is necessary to bring the device main body into close contact with the user's skin, such as with a tightly worn elastic band which secures the monitor tightly around the wrist. Such a heart rate monitor is disclosed in JP-A-2012-90975, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The heart rate monitor described in JP-A-2012-90975 is provided with first and second band members which are mounted on a device main body, and a connecting member. Each band member has a stretchable portion which expands and contracts along a longitudinal direction. The monitor also includes a power supply, such as a rechargeable battery, which drives the necessary electronic components.
When the biological information is detected frequently, the battery life suffers. A large display screen further drains the battery rather quickly. A larger battery is bulky and heavy, leading to fatigue in the user. An excessively heavy batter also may adversely affect the biological information measurement at the time of motion.